Holding onto You
by Please wait
Summary: "Jade, I love you but this could never work. You're a human and I'm a wolf, this can't work with you always being in danger." Jade was crying, she didn't care about species or if anything was trying to kill her. All she cared about was Tori
1. Lost in the woods

**Chapter 1: Lost in the Woods**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**Jades POV:**

I can't believe what I'm looking at. Yes I know that if you go into the woods you would most probably encounter a wild animal. Only this thing could kill me in an instant because what I was staring at, what made me nearly wet my pants, is a very large wolf.

This wolf could have easily killed me and I'm still wondering why it's just staring at me. And all of this was because I was angry at Beck.

We had broken up and he invited the gang to his family cabin. This of course included me since we were still friends. He then gets us all drunk and then kisses Vega. Fucking Vega! He knows I hate her more than I love coffee and scissors. But he kisses her and he smiles at me when he's done. So of course I had to run off to someplace in the woods which brings me back to the giant wolf staring at me.

"H-hi? Uhm... could you be so kind to show me where the cabin is." I blurt out because I am very close to passing out. Even my horror movie logic can't help me.

Actually you shouldn't have gone into the woods in the first place.

Ok. So I've been having a bad idea day so what. The one thing I might find good about today is that the wolf hasn't attacked me yet. It has been staring at me for the last five minutes. I'm actually getting a bit annoyed but then it points it's head north and I don't know why but I head up that way. Only took me few steps and then I was back at the cabin.

I look over my shoulder and see the wolf still staring at me. But it's not like it's angry, more like it's giving me puppy dog eyes. I guess that's one thing right that I have done today and I guess I made a new friend. I actually wave back at it and it looks like, and I swear it does, it's trying to wave back at me. It then bolts back into the forest and I rushed back to the house.

I can't say that I'm surprised that I see most of my friends crashed on the floor but what surprises me is that Beck and Vega are missing. Dammit! He's already screwing her and it's not even been 2 hours! I feel anger build inside me when I hear a voice.

"Jade?" It's Vega, meaning that she isn't screwing Beck. "I thought you were lost, you had me worried." I stare at her. We aren't friends so she shouldn't be worried.

"Go see if Beck cares because I don't want to talk to you!" I hissed and I can see how hurt she is, like I've said some mean things to her but it looks look this really hurt.

"I didn't know he was gonna kiss me, and I thought you guys were broken up anyway!?"

"Which begs the question Vega, why haven't you acted sooner. Why have you just been sitting around for the lat few months just so you could actually have him now!?" There is venom in my voice and I really didn't care if she started crying right now.

"You know what Jade, fuck you, I don't need this from you and you wanna know why? Because I don't like him that way, and I NEVER did!" And she wipes the tears of her face. I don't know why she is even crying. I shouldn't have that much effect on her life or maybe she is just in denial of her feelings. My thoughts get cut off by screaming. "I'm gonna stop trying to be your friend, stop trying to make you see that I don't like and I am going to stop trying to make you notice me! So from now on Jade, I'll leave you the hell alone because that's what you wanted, right? Enjoy your peace." And for some reason (maybe because I'm not too much of a gank.) but I actually feel a little hurt. Yet I still let her go upstairs to do whatever she's going to do and I just sleep on the couch. Odd thing is that I couldn't stop thinking of Vega.

The next morning I think Vega and I were the only ones without a hangover. Every single one of our friends were either throwing up or just groaning. Vega was trying her hardest to avoid me so I was left with half of the hangoverees. I decided that I might want to go meet my wolf friend so I told everybody I would go for a walk.

My wolf friend was nowhere in sight and I thought that it had gone deeper into the woods. My disappointment only lasted a few seconds because there was my wolf friend Just sitting there wagging it's tail like a dog.

"Hi I just wanted to say thanks for last night, I was really lost." For some odd reason, it understood me which was the freakiest part of this relationship. Yup I have a relationship with a giant wolf and I kinda consider myself a badass. I wonder...

"Are you a girl wolf or a boy wolf?" I questioned and the I took a quick look. Yup female.

"Ok. Do you want me to pet you or something?" It sounded sill but then the wolf bowed her head and it didn't sound silly any more. I actually had more time to take a good look of the wolf while I sat down stroking its pelt. It had pitch black fur which was rather soft and thick, had legs that could out run anything on planet earth. It's teeth were bigger than my head and were surprisingly white. One thing that was off about the wolf was its eyes. I swear to god it had silver eyes like it could cut by just one glare. But that wasn't what freaked me out. What freaked me out was that I had seen those eyes before.

The wolf lifted it's ears as if it sensed something. My guess was that shes hungry but then I heard her growl.

"What is it girl?" I have grown quite attached to this wolf. I hear a cracking noise that sounds like a rhino is bulldozing it's way through the trees. It's getting closer and the wolf pounces out of my lap. Ready to fight. The thing is coming fast, making enough noise to make me grit my teeth. Then out of the trees come a... I don't even know what to call it.

The thing had sickly green eyes that we're glowing just a bit so you knew it wasn't human. It's face closely resembled the jokers but it was green and had blemishes that could make you throw up. Other than the fact that it had bull horns, a horses legs and that it was made dreadful noises from its mouth, it looked like the a smaller version of the hulk.

The wolf just stared it down as if it were wondering what to do next. _I swear this wolf_ _better do something or were toast _Ithought, and it's like the thing could read my mind because it charged.

It got to see at least 30 seconds of the fight before I could determine a winner. The wolf had taken its arm of, broke its leg and was freaking toying with it so that the thing would get up again. She then took a massive bite to its neck and I thought that she hadn't done any damage. I was wrong, a few moments later, the thing was decapitated and it had blood running down its whole body. I was disgusted at the sight but I never knew that it would be less unsettling than it should be.

The wolf comes back to me looking at me with those silver eyes again. It then points it's head north again and I know what that means.

"Guess I should be going? Will I see you again?" I ask and it responds with a lick to the face. Great I smell like dog.

"Goodbye, friend." And with that I headed back to the cabin.

When I arrive I notice two things. One, everyone's packing up and two, Beck is sad. I just keep my mouth shut about what happened today and start packing. We finish packing and all get into Beck's RV and I notice no ones talking to each other. They are all so hung over that they can't even make a conversation. It's a good thing it's Sunday or else I would not be mentally stable by the time we go to school. One thing that's will always be on my mind is where the hell did I see those fucking eyes.

If I said school today helped clear my mind, I would be lying. School just had to be dull today! I mean in Music theory she said that we could do whatever we want as long as we don't talk. That sucks! My mind kept replaying the images of what happened yesterday and the more it replayed, the less disgusting I found it. _How sick can you be Jade_? I thought to myself, and the worst thing about today is that something was missing. Something that I have grown actually attached to. Is it the wolf? Or could it be... I'm missing Vega. Ok my mind really can't deal with this right now.

Good thing that my last class is Sikowitz or else I might find out I actually need Vega. Sikowitz starts of with his usual banter then we do a little alphabet improv. He then makes Vega and I do a stupid zombie movie scene where we're just two girlfriends fighting for survival.

"Come on babe, start the car!" I yell. "I might not be able to hold the zombies off any longer."

"I can't, there's something wrong with the engine." I look at her. She's getting better at acting and is making this look really good.

"What's wrong with it."

"There is none." Really Vega?

"Ooh, they're dead now." Says a now excited Sikowitz.

"So there's nothing we can do?" She shakes her head and looks like she's about to cry. Damn that's pretty good.

"Then do me one last thing? Kill me."

"Only if you kill me first." She answers then sticks her fingers out so it's a makeshift gun. I do the same and I try to make a grim face.

"On the count of three. One, two-"

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too." I say and I see her eyes light up."Three!" And we both lay on the ground. Dead.

"Bravo children, that was excellent and without further ado-" I mentally blocked him out. Vega's eyes didn't just light up. They changed colour, and not to any colour. To silver.

I rush out to find Vega who just happened to be walking by the janitors closet. I pulled her arm and no matter how many times she protested, I dragged her in.

"Vega! You have two fucking minutes to explain to me how your eyes turned silver during our act." She stares everywhere, even in place that would be perverted if she got caught (yup she stared at my boobs).

"I guess the cats out of the bag. Let me start with this, not everything in the world is as it seems."

**I am suffering from severe writers block, which is why I can't update my other story. For those who don't know me, I'm just an ordinary new fan fiction author, and for those who do I have three things to say. 1. How's my fighting seen 2. I should write something Christmas themed but I've been watching a lot of supernatural stuff lately 3. This is only one way to get rid of this block in my head. This is also the longest chapter I've written (2k) and I have faith in this story so the writing something in the box underneath will make me so happy and inspired which also means, more chapters so PLEASE REVIEW. **


	2. Have you ever been to heaven?

**Chapter 2: Have you ever been to heaven?**

**AN: I couldn't stay away from this story, I fell in love with it the moment I published it. I still do have a block on my other story but I am not giving up on it. Thanks for all the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any TV shows (including Victorious).**

**Tori's POV:**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I thought to myself. I, Victoria Vega, am an idiot! Jade not only knows that I am the wolf that's been following her but is actually making me confess. I must not fret though, I didn't go to a an art school just to learn how to sing.

If I didn't let my feelings get the best of me, I wouldn't be in this situation. If I hadn't been so affected by Jade telling me that she loves me, I would be in the clear. Of course than my eyes had to react because of my stupid crush on Jade!

"I guess the cats out of the bag. Let me start with this, the world you know is not as it seems." I say and Jade just stares. "Would you like the short version or the long version?" I ask. Jade seems to be taking this well so far.

"Short and sweet." She says which causes me to grin. Time to lie Tori.

"My family is, well we have this gene-"

"Bullshit! Scratch the short version, long version might actually make you tell the truth."

"Language!" I yell. Acting is out. Why did you do that to yourself Tori. Why do you always put yourself in these types of situations.

"You're coming with me to Nozu." I look at her, there's is not one detail in her face that says that she's joking. I must have been staring because she has an annoyed look one her face.

"What is up with you and staring?" I'm confused by her question. I don't stare at her- oh. Guess my urges intensify in wolf form. She doesn't wait for me to answer because she grabs my arm and drags me all the way to her car. I let her, I am a freaking supernatural being who could have just resisted to go with her by just pushing her into the wall and leave her unconscious but... I like the way she drags me, like she's afraid she will hurt me (which she can't), I like the way she touches me, it's so rough yet her hands are to soft to make me... ok I think I should not let my mind wonder to places because what I feel for Jade is not healthy.

The ride to Nozu was uneventful, there was no talk, radio and even the amount of cars on the road seemed absent. It was way too silent for my liking and almost...

"Jade! Stop the car!" Jade slammed her foot on the brakes and almost gave herself whiplash.

"What the hell Ve-" I put my hand on her mouth. Something is coming and my senses are telling me to go in wolf form. The only problem is that Jade might get hurt but what can you do.

"Jade, do me a favour?" I ask.

"What?"

"Promise me no matter what you'll stay in the car." She looks at me with worry. "Promise me."

Jade sighs. "Fine."

I unbuckle my seatbelt and open the door. I quickly scan the area to see if everything's safe. My eyes look at the deserted freeway and I wonder if it's just me being paranoid. When I finally dismiss the thought that there was something following us, I head back to the car. I put my hand on the door to see if Jade was still waiting. I see Jade looking at me with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Hey, there's nothing here." All she does is nod and starts the engine. We arrive at Nozu which is also deserted. Only people at the sushi restaurant were the waiters and that cranky asian lady. We got our own table by the window and ordered our drinks.

"All right Tori, talk." Jade says and I can't help but feel excited. I've never told anyone my secret and Jade is taking this so easily.

"My fam-"

"No genetics bullshit." I glare at her. Sometimes I don't know why I love her.

"As I was saying, my family and I are wolves. Not werewolves, just wolves or in our tongue, _wolfen. _Wolves and werewolves are similar and different_, _wolves are born in their wolf form, werewolves are born human. Wolves can change into their different times whenever they want and werewolves can only change once a day for two hours only. Do you understand?" All Jade does is nods and I continue.

"Wolves eyes are silver and werewolves eyes are black. Whats similar about our eyes is they change colour when we are emotional or in our wolf forms." Jade has a confused expression on her face.

"When we were doing the scene for-"

"I acted a little too well. I'm kinda lonely because wolves are supposed to have their mates from the time they're born. My mate is white one. There are three kinds of wolfs. Brown, black and white. Werewolves get their fur colour from the colour of their hair. Brown wolves are the ordinary ones, dangerous to anything besides the black or white."

"Let me guess, black and white are the nobles and the strongest."

"Close, whites are the nobles and the strongest. Blacks are the knights and they defend the whites but there hasn't been a white wolf spotted in years."

"This is starting to sound really racist Vega." I giggle at her remark.

"No it's not racist, just nature made us that way. White wolves are the nobles and the strongest but they are scarce to find. A white wolf is born like a normal wolf but as soon as it's out of its mothers womb, it takes it's human form. Most white wolves don't even know they are white wolves until they are at the brink of certain death. They then proceed to change into their wolf form and they can change normally from that moment onwards."

"So I could be a white wolf?" Jade asked. She's taking this very easily. By now she would have been in a psychiatric ward so I guess this isn't as bad as I thought.

"Maybe but we wouldn't know unless your life was in danger."

"But that thing that attacked in the woods, wasn't my life in danger then?"

"No, only works if it's actually attacking you."

"What was that thing anyway?"

"A green _liere_. They are pretty tough if you are an ordinary wolf or a werewolf but-"

"You're black and that makes you a badass." I giggled and gave her a quick nod. Jade and I continued to talk and everything was going so well but then she brought up a dark subject.

"Do vampires exist?" She said it so innocently but I really hated bringing it up.

"Yes," I sighed. "I have faced quite a few. Wolves are the best of the best but vampires can easily kill us. None of the supernatural beings have weaknesses but vampires can still penetrate out thick skin. We can kill them but you'll probably come out with a scar to show it." Jade took it in. She looked satisfied with the answer but then asked me another question.

"Do you have any scars?" I smiled, she doesn't need to know where they are because it would get awkward. _She seems to be actually enjoying your company _I thought, and she is. She hasn't insulted me once.

"I do but that's for me to know and for you to find out." I was obviously flirting with her, she couldn't see it but anyone else would. We continue to talk when the waiter brings us our drinks.

"Damn that took long." Jade says and I agreed. The place is practically empty yet our drinks took so long. I was about to take a sip when I smelt something off. The drinks were poisoned!

"Jade! Don't drink that." She looks at me confused and besides me warning her she raises the glass to her mouth. I smacked it out of her hand causing the glass to fall on the floor. The waiter who served us turned around, showing his true form.

"A red _liere!_ Jade duck under the table." And she did as she was told. Once she was under, I stared at the liere. The red ones were smaller but more powerful and they were arrogant to. Unfortunately for me, the rest of the waiters turned lieres (plural is _lierai_) leaving the cranky asian lady in shock.

I started to turn into my wolf form and to describe changing into it is like describing all you joints and bones breaking at different times but one after the other. Of course you get used to it but that doesn't mean it's not painful. The transformation has the following side effects: headache, passive aggression, no clothes and drained of all energy. It gets better once you've been changing for as long as I have but if it's your first time, you'll have the equivalent of a hangover.

Once I'm in wolf form I have all but 7 enemies surrounding me. Because I hadn't eaten yet I decided to eat them. Took me 10 minutes. The last one would have given me indigestion but I ate him any way. The funny part is that Jade watched me eat them, and I felt pretty good because I was one heck of a killing machine.

When I was done I decided to transform back which is less painful but side effects still occur. I realise Jade is staring at me and I chose this moment to tease her.

"Who stares a lot now?" When those left my mouth I realised what Jade was staring at. My naked body. I quickly look for something to cover up with. A trench coat was all I could find and I now feel embarrassed about what I said earlier.

It took Jade 10 minutes to get out of her state of shock, after that she had been either teasing me, praising me, scolding me or thanking me.

I asked her if I could stay at her house because that was the only thing I could do. My mom and dad were in New York, my sister Trina was with her mate and I didn't feel like being alone. Jade said yes and I was happy. When we talked she asked me every single detail about how it was to turn into and out of a wolf. She even asked if there were hybrid creatures. I answered all the questions she asked and then by 10 o'clock I was exhausted.

"Jade. I'm going to sleep. Is there a cou-" She cut me off.

"Oh no you don't. I'm sleeping on the couch and you can sleep on the bed." I was not going to let Jade do this.

"We can sleep together!" I yelled, quite excitedly. "On the bed, we can sleep together on the bed." She raised her eyebrows which could have made any man pour his heart out to her.

"Ok Tori but let me give you something to change into." And she took something out of her drawer. She then gave me a tank top and pyjama bottoms to wear. I quickly went to bathroom to change. I cam back into the room to find Jade already in bed and I slid under the covers with her.

"Goodnight Jade." I say to her and before I could drift off she says something.

"Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know who your mate is?"

"Because it came to me when I was dreaming." I explain.

"So?"

"Thats how we know who our mates are, because when we are young we dream of our mates running with us in our wolf forms."

"Were you shocked? When you saw that your mate was a white one?" I shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes." I breathed. "But that doesn't mean I can't date other people. The moment I meet my mate, I will fall in love but I could still have a crush on a guy." Or girl.

"I really liked hanging out with you today. Got to see a real life horror movie, how fun." She joked.

"Goodnight Jade"

"Goodnight Tori."

**AN: The amount of notifications I am getting for this story made me so happy. That's why I posted this chapter. More reviews, more chapters. I might not be able to update as fast as I have been but you might make it worth my while and tell me what you think. Also my spell checker is being all wonky so if there is any gramma or spelling mistakes pls tell me.**


	3. She shouldn't back down

**Chapter 3: She never backs down**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a lot, one thing I do own is the clothes I'm wearing. **

**AN: Another one is up and this is because of all the people and reviews I got. This story gets more feedback than the other one and I have to give what the crowd wants.**

**Jade's POV:**

There are two things I notice when I wake up. One, I'm in bed with someone and two, that someone is actually a something. I turn to see what is actually behind me when I see Vega in, her wolf form, sleeping soundly. I couldn't help but stare at how the wolf breathes in and out. About every five minutes, Vega changes in and out of her wolf form and every time, she looks so peaceful.

_Ever since you found out Vega was a wolf you have been nicer to her _I thought to myself. And it's not like I'm doing this out of fear (because she can kill me in 10 seconds or less), I am being nice to her because I want to, she now has this pull on me that draws me closer and I just can't stop being nice. Guess I'll finally admit it, I am friends with Tori Vega.

Tori starts to wake up and she almost panics because she doesn't remember where she is. I can see the panic in her eyes but then she relaxes when she sees me.

"Hi, can you please explain why I woke up next to a giant wolf." I tease but I really want to know.

"When I have a nightmare, I instinctively change into my other form to... keep me safe. You're lucky you didn't wake me up." I smile at her.

"Guess someones not a morning person. What were you dreaming about?" She looks away from me and looks at everything else. Guess I hit a nerve.

"Don't worry yourself, okay?" I nod. She's the first to get out of the bed. She walks on the painted black floor. She leans to the door ever so slightly that if I didn't know better, I would think she was trying to seduce me. I almost fall back into the bed when I remember I had a question to ask her.

"Do you get attacked everyday?" She freezes halfway out the door. My eyes drift ever so slightly towards her- _stop thinking about that!_ I have to admit, Vega is quite attractive and I should train my eyes to avert her ass, but that's it. I don't have any feelings for Vega and the only reason why I would look at her like that is because of the reason I broke up with Beck. I am bisexual. Beck is kind of religious so he got pissed off when I told him and he ended it. What a prick!

"No, actually this is the most action I've seen in months." She answers. "It seems that you're a bad luck magnet." She jokes but I don't smile, it's too early in the morning.

I yawn and I was about to go to sleep when I felt a pain in my stomach.

"I am starving. We should eat breakfast." I suggested

"We should go to school." _Shit! _I almost forgot it was Tuesday.

I groan. "I am not going."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm mentally unstable! You think watching you kill little daemon things is comforting." She laughs. Guess I'm not a good actress without my coffee.

"I thought you liked dead things." She pouts, fucking pouts. Damnit!

"I do like dead things, I don't like killing things. If you tortured them, then I would be fine."

She smiles. "It's your choice. Skip or go?"

"oh we're skipping but we are going out for breakfast/coffee." She sighs.

"Fine, there's a Starbucks near my house and you could drop me off from there." I'm a bit heartbroken, partially because she wants to go home and the other bit is she doesn't want to spend time with me.

We both take a shower (at different times), get dressed and head out. Vega's house is on the other side of town so it's a long drive. We talk about many things and also reveal secrets. I told her I was bi and she said that she has a crush on Robbie. I wasn't expecting it either but she said that it was just a schoolgirl crush and she would get over it. I feel a hint of jealousy building inside but I just push it down.

We arrive at the Starbucks and get a table. We talk for a little but while we are talking I can see that Tori is spacing out.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing." She states.

"Really? Then what was the last thing I said?" She says nothing. "Exactly, spit it out."

"Well I was ju-" she looks around. "Something's here." She whispers.

"What is it?"

"I don't know but it's big."

"You gonna transform?" She looks at me annoyed.

"No, I am going to shift. I thought I told you that." I shake my head and she groans. Before she even says anything something knocks down the wall. Everyone (which is a few cashiers, an old guy, a lesbian couple and a business man) left the place screaming.

I turn to Tori who is now bowing down.

"What the hell are-" A growling noise interrupts me. I turn to face what was behind me. A large wolf who was actually bigger than Tori was looking at me. And one minor detail. This wolf had white fur. One thing I knew from seeing that white fur was that the jealousy came back.

Fun fact, I have a crush on Tori Vega.

**AN:Bam! Plot twist, you thought Jade was a white wolf, we'll think again. Sorry that it's so short but I have been doing a lot of work during the holidays but I got it out. Any spelling or gramma mistakes? If not type in the box bellow to express what you feel about this story.**


	4. A secret a wolf can't keep

**Chapter 4: A secret a wolf can't keep.**

**AN: I should stop writing, it's not healthy. This story is getting _out_ of hand. I am trying to get the adventure started but the Jori is too strong to resist. **

**Disclaimer: After Christmas, I own quite a few things. Victorious isn't one of them. **

**Tori's POV:**

I want to get two things clear here. One: I had no attraction to the white wolf watsoever and Two: Jade had jealousy written all over her face. Don't get me wrong, my perceptions of people go both ways but this was pure jealousy. I continued to bow down to the wolf until it shifted to its human form. What stood before us surprised me. An African-American boy stood in front if us, he had square spectacles on and his muscles where made his shirt look tight. Only a wolf is naked after they shift and those glasses he was wearing would have been in pieces.

"Hello there, sorry to scare you." He said with a smile. His voice was quite deep and I could hear a bit of a lisp in his speech. It was almost impossible to hear if you weren't a supernatural being.

"Your majesty I am-." He cut me off with a look of confusion.

"Majesty? I'm sorry but I think you got the wrong guy." Now it was my turn to look confused.

"You are a white wolf?"

"So that's what I am? I thought I was some kind of werewolf." Ohhh, he didn't know what he was.

"You should come with us, we'll tell you everything you need to know. Well I'll tell you, she will just make sly comments." Jade looked at me with anger her in her eyes.

"So you're like me? Can you turn into a wolf?"_ What! _

"Yes I can, she's just a normal gal. She can stab you with her scissors which will leave a bad scar." He smirked at Jade and she just rolled her eyes.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Dylon, with an o not an a. You?"

"I am Tori and this is Jade. I'm just gonna call my mom to tell her what I've seen." He nods and then he turns his attention to Jade. I take my phone out my pocket and dial my moms number. The ringing tone makes me grow more anxious, I haven't heard her voice since last week Friday and I'm starting to miss her.

"Hello? Tori?"

"Hi mom I got some news."

"You haven't started _intesa _have you?" I blush.

"No mom, I found a white wolf." My mom screams with joy.

"Oh thank the heavens, is cute, does he have a good accent, does he-"

"Mom! I mean I found a white wolf not my mate." She sighs through the phone.

"Oh ok, why did you call then?"

"He doesn't know about wolves."

"Oh, I'm coming home." What.

"What, mo-" She hung up on me. If it was anyone else I would be mad but she's my mom and my mom is weird. I walk to Jade and Dylon and I see them joking around like old friends. Guess Jades over her jealousy.

"Well my mom is on her way home and it should take her three hours to get there so I guess we should go to my house then." They both nod in agreement. We all got into Jade's car and she drove. Dylon was in the front with Jade and I was in the back. They were talking to each other making me feel like a third wheel. Now I'm jealous.

We got to my house and I unlocked the door. Jade instantly crashed onto my couch while Dylon was admiring my house.

"I wouldn't mind living here, beats living in a ugly apartment." His voice takes a dark turn like he accidentally reopened a wound.

"Uhm... Can I ask you how you became a wolf, I mean I was born but you are white so you have to discover it." I say this, carefully looking at his face to see his face. It grimaces with pain like it physically hurt him. "Oh sorry I shouldn't-"

"No I need to get it out. My stepdad he was abusive to my mother, beat her every second night and after that he would either apologise or force her to do something she wouldn't do. He started to get into some weird stuff, kinda satanic. I came home from school,one day and saw him... Burning my mothers bed while she was handcuffed and gagged. He saw me and lunged at me, I ducked out of the way but he some how became faster. He had a knife and stabbed me, when he did he looked at me with a smile and said waer wolfen ta sewev. I guess I changed because I woke up with him dead and blood on my mouth. Do you know what he meant by those words." I looked at him shocked. That should break any man so he is very strong willed.

"It means, wrong white wolf to tame. Your father was studying us?"

"I don't know what my STEP-dad was doing but I guess I have no where to go, I like going on walks in my wolf form and it seemed attracted to you guys." I blush and I see Jade's eye twitch. Guess jealous Jade is back. But Jade is a good actress and she hides the jealousy well.

"Tori!" My mom yells. "Where is he? Oh hi Jade, uhm, what did Tori tell you?"

"She told me almost everything, even about the white wolf mate thing. It's not her fau-" My mom cut her off.

"It's fine, we have more important matters, where is he?" Dylon walked up to her. He looked a bit scared even though my mom was only a brown wolf.

"You and I need a lot to talk about." She then dragged Dylon into the other room leaving me with Jade.

"So you very quite even though he is your mate, do you act like this in front of all your crushes?" Jade joked causing me to role my eyes.

"Jade, he isn't the one. I would know the moment I saw him, he would also. Guess I'm stuck lonely." Jade looked into my eyes with pity. "I could be like my mom and marry someone who likes me."

"What? Your mom couldn't find a mate?" She sounded surprised.

"We'll it's not easy, he is also a white wolf. Runs in the family I guess?" I wanted to cry, I don't know why this is hurting me so much now. Why can't I just find him/her? Jade sees me in the state I'm I and she comes to comfort me. She puts her arm around me and rubs my back. I cry into her shoulder. I really needed to get over this and she's helping me.

"Jade!" My mom calls. "You can stay over if you want." It sounded like a demand but it was really a request. Either way Jade stayed. We had a lovely dinner, dad decided to stay in New York and Trina invited her mate. We all acted like a happy family, even though half of us weren't even family.

We watched movies, played board games and did other cheesy family sitcom stuff. It was also good that we had spare bedrooms to give out to Trina's mate and Dylon. Jade was to sleep with me in my room.

"So? You sure Dylons not your mate?" I laugh.

"No, why do you want him? Because you guys seem to hit it off."

"That's just it. It's like I'm talking to my brother with him." She yawns. "Tori, sing me a song."

"Why?"

"Because you can't say no." I laugh then start to sing.

_"As fast as a speeding building_

_can leap over bullets with kevlar shoes_

_and though I have no loco motives_

_I'd gladly lift a train to save her caboose_

_I am strong, I am fearless_

_not a single flaw in a single part_

_except for one weakness_

_my achilles heel_

_a cursed kryptonite heart_

_get out of my heart_

_I'm heading back to_ the start

_oh damn, this kryptonite heart_

_oh damn, this kryptonite heart_

_I had a dream that you loved me_

_I had a dream that you still gave a damn_

_I had a dream of defeating_

_an army of tears with the strength in my hand_

_in this dream oh so fleeting_

_I swear my heart was still beating, oh but_

_I woke up_

_I woke up_

_damn this heart so misleading_

_out of my heart_

_I'm heading back to the start_

_oh damn this kryptonite heart_

_oh damn this kryptonite heart_

_This super strength and super speed,  
><em>

_they make me think that probably_

_I should be much more intrigued_

_by serious, more grown-up things_

_but here again, I'm stuck instead_

_on why butterflies and supermen_

_cannot be good good friends again_

_oh will this trip ever end?_

_if I play my part_

_can I go back to the start_

_will you release my heart?_

_will you release my heart?_

_I think maybe I tried too hard_

_I think maybe I tried too hard_

_It only made us drift apart_

_I think maybe I tried too hard_

_on and on and on it goes..."_

Jade looks at me, her eyes look teary. My eyes fall onto her lips.

"Tori, I think I'm falling for you." That's all it took. Those word made me do the most foolish thing in my life. I rushed in, I couldn't help it. I kissed Jade West.

As in the song I sang to her, damn this kryptonite heart.

**AN: The song is Caboose by emezie. Search for it on YouTube and watch the video to properly understand how this song has an effect on Jade.**

**I have two favours to ask you. If there is anyone who is an artist who is reading this, please pm me some Jori art. And the second one is as always, tell me what you think. You might not see me for a while but I will come back faster if you review more. Don't forget to look up the song**.


End file.
